


(Podfic of) But Then You Came Around by Perpetual Motion

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's home, but he's off. His head's wired wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) But Then You Came Around by Perpetual Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Then You Came Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616910) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



**Title:** [But Then You Came Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/616910)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual/)**Perpetual**  
 **Pairing:** Walt/Ray  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Ray's home, but he's off. His head's wired wrong.

 **Length:** 12:15

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/But%20then%20you%20came%20around%20by%20Perpetual%20Motion.mp3) || 11.2 MB


End file.
